Tools for processing a workpiece may be positioned in a location relative to the workpiece for operation by a worker. In some environments, such as that of manufacturing aircraft structures, a tool may be held by a support arm, such as a counterbalance device. While commercially available support arms may permit the tool to be generally positioned in the required location relative to the workpiece, they do not ensure that the tool be suspended in a desired orientation or attitude relative to the support arm. Undesirable tool orientations may be distracting to a worker engaged in manufacturing, maintenance, repair, inspection, and other operations. These distractions may include inconvenience in operation, associated fatigue, and other unwanted effects.
In addition to ergonomics aspects discussed above, properly securing the tool to the support arm has proven to be problematic, since clamps and other commercially available holding devices may be ineffective at securely holding the tool, or may damage the tool.